


All is fair in Love, War and Our Baby's First Words

by pristineparadox



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jake and Amy love Mac, Mac is adorable, Parents, Peraltiago, Post 7x13, basically everyone loves Mac, its really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineparadox/pseuds/pristineparadox
Summary: “Well he hasn’t said anything yet, but I’m sure he would do it eventually. And we all know what his first word will be.” Jake said smiling.Amy gave him a side look, “And what exactly would be his first word?”“Well, Dada of course.” He said like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.“And why not Mama?” Amy was a little annoyed now.“Well Ames, it won’t be Mama because it’ll be Dada. His name is literally based on my favourite character and he laughs on my jokes all the time, it’s bound to be Dada.”“But Mac is a child, he laughs at everything. Plus Mac crawled towards me the first time because he wants to be with his mother all the time. It’ll be Mama.” Amy said proudly.It was Jake’s turn to be annoyed now.“Fine. Wanna bet on it?” Jake put his hand out.“Oh you’re on Peralta.” Amy gave him her firmest handshake.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	All is fair in Love, War and Our Baby's First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy everyone! I can't believe i had ever written my first pic and now i am actually on my second. wow.  
> although its wayyyy less angsty than the last one haha!  
> I got this idea almost as soon as s7 ended and wrote it down in my notes with the date because i can totally imagine this happening in s8!  
> okay my rambling is over now, you can start reading now <33

Everyone knew Jake and Amy were competitive. Really competitive. And they knew that they should probably stop making major life decisions via bets. 

But the thrill of proving the other person wrong will give them a high that no other drug can.  
(Also the fact that after The Bet, they both realised their feelings for each other, so it’s kind of become a tradition to have these bets now.)

Since Mac was born, Amy and Jake have truly started “adulting.” No more time for bets, games, joking around. Hell if they get one night without having to get up, that’s more than enough for them. Plus now that Mac is about 9 months already, both parents have settled into a comfortable and domestic routine.

Their friends and family say that both of them are absolutely obsessed with Mac. The fact that they thought Terry was too much with his girls, wait till you met Jake and Amy. They couldn’t stop talking about what Mac ate, or what he gurgled and how he’s a “super baby.” One time Amy bought a matching pair of sneakers for him and Mac and Jake absolutely melted. He spammed the group chats with their photos that Rosa eventually removed him. Ah, it was a good day.

Crime fighting duo by day, parents with a super baby at night. (“We are basically The Incredibles Ames!!”) 

Of course, one day in the precinct during lunch break, Charles asks them nonchalantly “So, has he said it?”

“Said what?” Asked Amy.  
“Oh you know, his first words. Kids usually start speaking their first words around 9-15 months.”

Jake and Amy looked at each other. They hadn’t really thought about it. I mean he has started crawling very recently. Jake and Mac were in the living room and Jake had dozed off. Amy was having a particularly late shift but as soon as she entered the apartment, Mac started slowly crawling towards her.

Amy woke Jake up and they pestered him with kisses which made Mac laugh a lot. It was their favourite sound in the world.

“Well he hasn’t said anything yet, but I’m sure he would do it eventually. And we all know what his first word will be.” Jake said, smiling.

Amy gave him a side look, “And what exactly would be his first word?”  
“Well, Dada of course.” He said it's like the most obvious thing in the world.  
“And why not Mama?” Amy was a little annoyed now.  
“Well Ames, it won’t be Mama because it’ll be Dada. His name is literally based on my favourite character and he laughs on my jokes all the time, it’s bound to be Dada.”  
“But Mac is a child, he laughs at everything. Plus Mac crawled towards me the first time because he wants to be with his mother all the time. It’ll be Mama.” Amy said proudly.

It was Jake’s turn to be annoyed now.  
“Fine. Wanna bet on it?” Jake put his hand out.  
“Oh you’re on Peralta.” Amy gave him her firmest handshake.

Their colleagues who saw the entire thing were pretty pumped. It had been a while since a classic Jake and Amy bet had been made.

Rosa asked, “What will the winner get?”

“Being our child’s favourite parent would be enough for me.” Jake said smugly.  
Amy rolled her eyes, “Winner gets the award of Favourite Parent and loser has to change all diapers for A MONTH.”  
“Alright Santiago, you’re on!”

They both loved each other, so much that it made Rosa gag and Charles squeal on more days than not. But their bets are something that not even Lord Almighty could stop.

\--x--

It started off pretty simple. Every time Amy fed Mac food, she would always reiterate the word Mama. “And this is how Mama feeds baby Mac. Does Mac like his Mama? Oh yes he does like his Mama.” Amy continues cooing at Mac.  
“Okay that is adorable but just saying your name 10 times won’t make him say Mama.”  
“Aww don’t be jealous babe, I’m sure even though little Mac likes me more, he loves you just the same.”  
“Ah whatever.” Jake is unable to hide his smile and leans down and gives her a chaste kiss.

\--x--

The next week, Jake and Amy decided to go on a date after a really long time. A nice dinner, talking about work and normal adult talk. (As normal as it can get considering Jake is still a child.)  
Amy did get suspicious when Jake forced Amy that he would call the babysitter instead. Unfortunately she wasn’t available. But Jake was quick to point out that Charles would be “super free, doing nothing” that day. In desperate need of a good date with her husband, she didn’t give into her suspicions and they dropped Mac and the Boyle house on their way to the date.

After a beautiful and a very romantic evening, (they even sneaked into the washroom but no one needs to know that) they were on their way to pick up Mac.

As soon as they reached, Niko opened up the door for them and Amy walked in first, she saw Charles playing an audio of Jake on a loop. “Hey Mac, it’s your Dada. YOUR DADA. D-A-D-A. Let’s say it together Maccy. DADA.”

“Ah you’re back guys!” Charles said after quickly turning off the audio and pretending that Amy hadn’t caught him doing that.

Amy looked back at Jake who looked everywhere but her face. 

“Oh you son of a bitch you never called the babysitter did you?”  
“Hey no cursing in front of our baby. And all is fair in love, war and our baby’s first words babe.”

She just rolled her eyes. But hey at least they got a good date out of it.

\--x--

Two weeks later, Jake was on a stakeout with Charles. He entered their apartment around midnight, expecting Amy and Mac to be sleeping. However, seeing Rosa and Gina over wasn’t the thing that shocked him the most, it was how persistently they were trying to make Mac say Mama.  
Amy was holding her phone recording Mac, hoping to get the moment on camera. Rosa was trying to threaten Mac but it really wasn’t working because Mac just looked at her face and laughed. And damn Rosa because she couldn’t resist his smile and big cheeks. Gina was trying to revoke her ‘psychic abilities’ with various types of crystals placed around Mac. 

“What’s going on here?” Asked Jake.  
“Oh hey babe, you’re back so early, what about the stakeout?”  
“We caught the perp almost instantly and it’s midnight Ames why is Mac still up.”

Amy looked panicked. He doesn’t think she realised that it was already midnight.  
“Ah well, all is fair in love, war and our baby’s first words I guess?” She chuckled nervously.

“Alright Arnie, we will take a leave now. I need my beauty sleep.”

“Yeah can’t believe you and Rosa betrayed me!” Jake seriously didn’t see why Gina was supporting Amy.  
“She took out a human from her vagina boo. He’s gonna say Mama first.”  
Jake looked at Gina and then at Rosa and then at Amy smiling smugly. Gina did have a point. He can’t even imagine the pain Amy went through but he couldn’t show his confidence wavering.

Rosa and Gina left soon after but not before Jake and Amy both noticed and pretended not to see when Mac reached out for Rosa and she smiled. Mac really does like his Auntie RoRo.

\--x--

Mac was 10 months old now. He still hadn’t muttered any words even resembling Mama or Dada. Both parents were exhausted but none of them was willing to back down. Once they played their Mama and Dada audios too loud that Mac had started crying. They slowed down a little after that but their spirit was still high.

It happened a little after a week. Holt had called in an emergency meeting on Sunday. A huge case that everyone had been working on got a massive breakthrough. But everyone needed to report at the precinct immediately.  
Jake and Amy tried to arrange a sitter but she was busy (for real this time).  
Karen and Roger were on a vacation in the Hampshires. And of course Amy’s parents lived in Jersey.  
Nikolaj had a field trip in school and Genevieve had gone as a volunteer. Basically they had no option but to rush and take Mac to the precinct.  
It was a short meeting so they surely could take him in quietly. Plus Mac wasn’t a fussy kid. He liked people and his eyes were always big and curious.

Jake and Amy entered the precinct five minutes late. A nightmare for Amy. Mac was in Jake's arms and for some reason refusing to be in his stroller. Everyone was already gathered in the briefing room.

“I see you’ve brought McClane to the precinct Sergeant.” Holt said.  
“So sorry Captain we had no other place he could be. He won’t disturb anyone today, isn’t that right Maccy?” Amy quickly said.  
“Very well then take your seats.” 

Holt started talking about the case and how they had finally got a strong lead. They were so close to cracking it. The entire room was filled with determination and excitement. For Jake, it was the best part about being a cop.

“And the handover will take place at 3:00 am. We will be in full gear and catch them in the act.” Holt concluded, “I hope McClane would be able to find a sitter till then?” He pointed towards the boyJake’s arms,looking at the precinct with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry about that,” Charles started , “Gen will be back, she can have Mac too. She can't sleep until I’m there with her.”

“Thanks Charles. That’s sweet. So yes sir we do have somewhere Mac can be.” Amy said with a glint in her eyes.

“Let’s go catch these bastards.” Rosa was pumped but Amy still covered Mac’s ears with her hands.

“Alright everyone let’s get ready! We can do this! NINE NINE!!” Terry says loudly. 

“NINE NINE!!” Says everyone else as enthusiastically. Everyone got off their chairs and started walking out. A buzz in the air. Jake was just about to get up until he heard Mac mumble something.

“What did you say Maccy?”  
“nine nine” said Mac in his most baby voice. He looked sideways to see Amy looking at Mac with wide eyes. She heard it too.

“Baby, what did you say?” Amy asked once more just to be sure.  
“Nine nine. Nine nine. Nine nine.” Mac kept repeating and started giggling.  
It seems like everyone heard it because there was a sudden silence in the room. Everyone was staring at Mac. Even Holt looked shocked. 

“Were our baby’s first words Nine Nine?” Amy asked, breaking the silence.  
“I think so.” Jake looked at Amy and chuckled. She started laughing too.  
“I think Mac really likes the Nine Nine. He really wanted to come into this world in this very precinct, and his first words were literally nine nine.” They looked at him with such adoration.

“I bet you two boned in the supply closet and that is how Mac was conceived.” Rosa said with a smirk.  
“Gross Rosa!”  
“No Rosa!”  
They said at the same time.  
“No need to be embarrassed, making love and making a baby is beautiful no matter where you do it.” Said Charles. He was crossing a line again.  
“Well, that was highly inappropriate Detective Boyle and Diaz. I seriously do hope, Sergeant Santiago and Detective Peralta, that McClane wasn’t conceived in the precinct.” Holt reiterated sternly.

Amy and Jake were so flustered they didn’t have any words coming out.

“HA. Knew it!” Rosa and Charles high fived.  
Even Terry couldn’t stop the smile coming on his face.  
Amy cleared her throat.  
“I think it’s time we prepare for the arrest. We will see you all soon.” She took Mac from Jake’s arms who was still blushing.

The elevator ride down was a mix of emotions. On one hand they were absolutely mortified that their sex life was a topic of discussion right in front of their Captain. 

When they were driving back, Jake broke the silence first.  
“Soooo, should we do it on your floor for the next one?”  
“JAKE!” Amy nudged him harshly.  
“What, at least if your squad hears us in the supply closet, they will think twice before teasing you.”  
“No. No sneaking around at the precinct anymore. That’s final.”  
“Come on Ames!! Well, at least Mac said his first words and to be honest how perfect it is, don’t you think?”  
Amy couldn’t stop the smile creeping up.  
“It’s true. God we really didn’t realise his first words could be something other than Mama or Dada.”  
“Our bets do make us go insane to be fair. But does this mean none of us won?”  
“Yeah Peralta, we still got to change diapers everyday.”  
“Eh, still don’t mind it. Changing diapers isn’t my favourite thing in the world but certainly an honour that little Maccy has bestowed upon me.”  
“Did you mean it?” Amy asked, suddenly changing the topic.  
“What?”  
“What you said, ‘for our next one’?”

They had stopped in front of their apartment. Mac sleeping peacefully in his car seat. Jake looked over at Amy and sleepy little Mac,

“Yeah I did. Eventually, only if you want it.”  
Amy looked at him with so much adoration.  
“I do.” She said lovingly. “Although not in the precinct the next time for sure.” She said getting out of the car.

“The conceiving or the birthing?”  
“Both.”  
“But babe-“  
“No Jake!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you lovelies liked it! Your comments and kudos would make my day! <33


End file.
